How She Came To Be
by tonu1234
Summary: I was musing one day on how exactly the whole Quinn & Puck thing went down and this is what I came up with.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GLEE, any of the characters, or Bartles&Jaymes's delicious strawberry daquiris.**

Quinn Fabray scrutinized herself in the bathroom mirror after cheerleading practice. Her eyes floated up and down her slim figure as she turned and glanced over her shoulder at her backside. Sue's bullhorn comments burned in her mind. "_Am I really _that_ chunky?" _she wondered silently, running her hands down her sides to smooth out her uniform. She grabbed at nonexistent love handles, sucked in what little belly she had. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then grabbed her books and exited the bathroom only to nearly collide with Noah Puckerman.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite cheerleader," Puck half grinned at her, leaning with one arm against the wall. Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed pass him. "You look really pretty today," Puck continued, and Quinn slowed her pace, clutching her books tightly against her chest. She heard Puck's footsteps following her. "Listen," he said as he caught up to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I think that you and I should spend a little time together, since Finn's my boy and you're his girl and all. It would be good for us to be friends, you know?"

"I have things to do," Quinn brushed him off.

"Like what? Come on, my mom's out of town and I'm all alone at home. Come hang out with me for awhile, gorgeous. We can work on our Spanish homework." Puck stuck out his lip, pouting like a child. Quinn sighed. Maybe he _did_ have a point, and he was being so nice to her. She really needed the compliments today…

"Fine. But just to finish the homework." She conceded. Puck grinned brightly. "All right, my car's this way"

They pulled up to the house and as Quinn got out of the car, Puck rushed around to help her with the door, grabbing her books with a coy smile. She couldn't help but return the smile as they made their way up to the front door. He held it open for her and she walked inside, stopping just past the door. Puck shut the door and walked past her, grabbing her hand and leading her to the living room where he directed her to sit on the couch. "I'm going to grab us a couple drinks," he said as he set her books on the coffee table and half jogged around the corner to the kitchen. Quinn smoothed her skirt out over her legs, sinking into the huge couch and looking around the nicely coordinated room. Puck returned with a 4-pack of B&J's strawberry daiquiri.

"What are you doing?" Quinn raised an eyebrow as Puck opened one and set it in front of her.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently as he opened one for himself and took a swig. Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Oh come on Quinn, it's bitch beer. It's not like you're going to get drunk or anything. Besides, it's all we have to drink."

"You couldn't get me a glass of water or something?" She remarked.

"I could, but you wouldn't want to drink our tap water. It's got all kinds of chemicals in it. You know, from the chemical plant? It'd make you real sick." Puck insisted. "I'm looking out for your well being. You're too beautiful to ride the porcelain pony puking your guts out." Quinn tried to hold back her smile unsuccessfully, then took a tiny sip of her daiquiri. Puck smiled. "It's good, right?"

"I guess. It's really fruity." Quinn admitted, taking a bigger swallow. She reached for her Spanish notes and Puck darted his hand out, 'accidentally' brushing against hers. They both pulled back quickly. Puck chuckled lightly and Quinn moved for her drink, taking a few more swallows. Puck followed suit, drinking just a bit longer than she did. He raised his eyebrow and held up his drink, silently challenging her. She paused, half smiling before giving in. After all, he was being so sweet to her. She took two more swallows and he immediately drank too. They quickly finished the first round, going through the second like it was air. Without missing a beat, Puck retrieved another case and they quickly consumed a third round each.

"We should really get started on our Spanish homework," Quinn giggled, feeling warm.

"Tu es bonita" Puck leaned in close to her and stroked one finger down her cheek. Quinn smiled and half heartedly pushed his hand away. He let it fall toward the table, grabbing her fourth open bottle and handing it to her. She smiled at him for a moment before grabbing it and drinking without reserve. He laughed softly and took the drink back from her, staring into her eyes as he set it down on the table. She breathed deeply as he silently reached up to caress her cheek again and this time she let him. Part of her felt how wrong the situation was, but the part was overshadowed by her desire to feel beautiful and wanted. She lowered her eyes and bit her lower lip shyly as he leaned in slowly and whispered in her ear "You really are the most beautiful girl I've ever known." Chills ran up her spine feeling his hot breath on her skin and her heart raced as he unhurriedly pulled back and pressed his lips against hers...


End file.
